Out with it
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are living their lives with best friends and married couple Chloe and Stacie. Both sets of Bellas are never bored, assured by work and the kids. The houses are never quiet, the kids are never still but life just wants to throw some curve balls into the mix to keep married life from getting boring. Mostly fluffy story. Rated T because I'm highly paranoid. Enjoy, R&R.
1. Love, life and kids

**A/N: Hey guys! So I suddenly got the inspiration for this while I was trying to write the next chapter fro both Round in Circles and Whatever Went Wrong. I also have another new story on its way! :) I hope you enjoy. Your reviews are always welcomed greatly. Thank you so much to my awesome friend Ella, you are bae for life gurl and you're amazing! :***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own pitch perfect :( or any of the characters.**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca had been happily married now for 17 years having married only 1 month after Beca's graduation. They had their best friends by their side as they married. Chloe and Stacie later turned out to have been hiding a relationship for nearly 6 months, much to the displeasure of Beca and Aubrey but they soon got over it when they saw just how cute they were. The Bellas were extremely excited to finally find out that Mitchsen and Chacie had worked out. Chloe and Stacie were engaged 6 months after Beca and Aubrey's wedding and were married a year later, right around the time of Beca's due date. Stacie threatened Beca with much pain if she had her baby before during or the 2 weeks after the wedding.

Aubrey and Beca had 6 beautiful children in their life and stopped after number 6 whereas Chloe and Stacie had 5 and weren't stopping as Stacie was expecting numbers 6 and 7. Taylor was Aubrey and Beca's eldest daughter along with her twin Lauren, they were 15. Next was Zachary. He was 12 with Alex, Abby and Ella, three beautiful baby girls born of Aubrey, being the youngest at 10. Taylor Lauren and Zachary were biologically Beca's, surprising everyone including her wife when she stated that she would like to carry numbers 1 and 2 ,which turned out to be numbers 1, 1.5 and 2, if it was alright with Aubrey. The couple didn't have much luck with the one at a time 2 years between each FOUR of the children they had planned for. Chloe and Stacie's bunch started with 13 year old Ben, then moved quickly onto the twins, Charlotte and Annie, 12 years of age. They had waited about 6 weeks before impatience got the better of them and Stacie was pregnant 2 ½ months after Ben was born. After the twins they took a short break of two years before they had another set of twins, two identical boys, Olli and Will, 10, biologically Chloe's. Again waiting a year before Chloe had another, finally a girl with ginger hair this time around named Gemma. Stacie was now pregnant again with what was supposed to be number 6 and final child but number 7 decided to tag along for the ride surprising everyone.

Both families were very happy living only 2 blocks from each other now in New York City with all grandparents minus Beca's father only 5-20 minutes away. Beca's father disapproved highly of the age Beca was getting married so decided to cut all ties with her. Beca didn't care so much though, she had gotten use to him not being around and had Mr and Mrs Posen as well as her own mother and her mother's new wife to love her. She did get sad on occasions but talking to Aubrey always reminded her of how loved she was. Aubrey and Chloe were successful lawyers, Beca was a part time music teacher at her daughters' high school and Stacie was a physics teacher at the same school as Beca. When Beca wasn't teaching she was producing her mixes for a record company who paid her to make them perform them and then DJ them at one of the most raved about clubs in the city.

It was a cold morning in winter and Beca was helping Aubrey get ready for her day in court.

"You'll be great baby. You always blow them away and I couldn't find wholes in your logic and you now me. For the past 21 years I have been picking wholes in your flawless logic that don't exist and I couldn't find any no existent loop wholes so neither will they." Beca said as she wrapped her arms around her beautiful wife's waist from behind, leaving a small peck below her ear. Aubrey was about to respond when

"Hey Ma?" Taylor yelled up the stairs to Beca.

"What's up Tay?" Beca said back to her daughter, now descending the stairs to get Bree a coffee ready to go.

"Um I was wondering if I could have a friend over for dinner tonight. I know that it is short notice but we have a project we need to do and I don't think we are gonna be finished before tea time and seeing as it is Friday anyway I was hoping they might be able to sleep over so we can keep going tomorrow morning if needed." Taylor started rambling at her mother as she began to pace flailing her arms every so often. Beca placed two hand on her daughter's shoulders to calm her down.

"Yes Tay. You friend can come over and stay over if need be but first I need what you want for dinner and who this person is" Beca said slowly hoping Taylor would catch what she was getting at. Despite sharing a gene pool with Beca, Taylor was one of the bubbliest, most charming and confident people you ever met, on occasions she out shined Chloe in that department, so when Taylor got like this Beca worried a little.

"Oh the person is just Robyn" Taylor replied to her mother, trying to mask the nervousness in her eyes.

"Wait as in your best friend Robyn?" Beca asked, curious yet confused but she thought she might have an idea about what was going on with her daughter.

"Yeah" Came a small nervous reply.

"Honey do you want to talk?" Beca asked cautiously. All the answer Beca got was a small nod from Taylor. Suddenly Aubrey appeared at the bottom of the stair with the rest of the children in tow, still looking half asleep. The bowls of cereal were already on the table with the milk standing by, curtesy of Taylors helpful nature. Beca poured coffee into a travel mug for Aubrey and gave her a kiss before Bree pecked the top of the children's heads before rushing out the door. Beca then proceeded to pour the milk for the younger ones wile Taylor doctored three cup of coffee for Beca, Lauren and herself, to perfection. 20 minutes later all the children had coats, gloves, hats and shoes on, book bags or rucksacks in hand ready to leave. Beca found that they had 10 minutes before they had to leave so she decided to try and talk to Taylor.

"Okay baby what did you want to talk about?" Beca ask Taylor as they sat on the beanbags Beca had out in her recording studio just for Taylor and Lauren for when they needed quiet to read or relax.

"Um well I know that uh you and Mom won't really care about uh this but uh I know I need to talk to Mom too but uh what I um am um trying to say is uh well I um think I might um be gay well I know I am um at least like um bisexual but I um am not sure and I um Robyn is now my girlfriend but um yeah." Taylor managed to stutter out, not making eye contact with Beca at all.

All Beca could do was giggle at how well her daughter did. When she came out to her Mom, Beca had 2 panic attacks with in the space of 15 minutes and nearly gave her Mom a heart attack. Her Mom laughed very hard when Beca finally got it off her chest and simply said, 'me too!' and gave Beca a high five.

Taylor look worriedly at her mother. Beca stood up and pulled Taylor into a hug and said, "Hey kid, look at me." Beca waited till she could see the piercing green eyes of her daughter before saying, "I still love and so does your Mom. She will be thrilled when you tell her and all I am gonna say is that I love you and congrats you did a heck of a lot better than I did when came out to my Ma. Right we can talk more after school or tomorrow when your siblings aren't around okay but we need to leave right now okay?" Beca finished regretfully.

"Yeah that awesome Ma. Thank you so much" Taylor replied, the tension finally leaving her body.

"Do you want me to talk to your Mom?" Beca asked quietly as they walked down the stair.

"Yes please Ma I won't get a chance before Robyn comes round tonight. And I wondered if there was any way that Auntie Stacie and Auntie Chloe could of load all of the little ones apart from Ben and Lauren onto Amy, CR, Denise Jess and Ashley and come round for dinner. Ben and Lauren already know and I want to tell Auntie Stace and Auntie Chlo tonight while they meet Robyn. Would that be possible at such short notice?" Taylor asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That should be fine honey. Now, let's get everyone to school." Beca addressed the whole clan. Soon all the kids were dropped off and Beca called Chloe and Stacie on the drive back to the house.

"Hey Becs what's up?" Came the slightly tired voice of Stacie.

"Tay came out this morning and wants you Ben and Chloe round for dinner to meet her girlfriend tonight. No small kids allowed though." Beca replied to Stacie, getting straight to the point, laughing at the excited squeal coming from the end of the phone.

"CHLO! CR and Denise owe us 50 bucks." Stacie yelled leaving an amused yet slightly concerned Beca to just listen for the time being.

"What? Why?" Came the muffled reply of the red head from the other end of the phone.

"Tay came out" Stacie replied.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" came Chloe's reply, getting louder every second. Beca guessed she was running to where Stacie was with the phone.

"Becs?" Came the red heads voice suddenly.

"Yup, still here and we will discuss the betting on my daughter's sexual orientation later but I need you to call CR and Denise and ask them to baby sit numbers 2-5 tonight while you two and Ben come for dinner." Beca replied through the phone to her two best friends.

"Okay but wow did she just get up this morning and decide that she was gonna come out or something." Chloe returned almost immediately.

"I don't know Chlo you can ask her later. Oh guys please be appropriate tonight, she is bringing her girlfriend so you will have to tone it down and Stace, put on proper clothing tonight, you are pregnant and it is cold out." Beca said back to the two, giggling when she heard Stacie's put out sigh.

"Okay fine bye Becs."

"Bye guys!"

Beca then called Jess and Ashley to set up babysitting for her lot apart from Lauren and Taylor. Beca arrived home around 20 minutes later and decided to write a shopping list and go to the supermarket to get the groceries they needed. She knew Bree's wasn't in court for another hour yet so called her up.

 ** _"Hey Becs"_** Bree's slightly nervous voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, how you getting on?" Beca asked cheerfully, hoping to dissipate some of the nerves in her wife's stomach.

 ** _"I'm good baby. What about you? All the kids to school on time?"_** Aubrey teased Beca knowing it would make the brunette laugh.

"All on time, early even. Are you free to talk for a little bit, like in a place where they aren't many people?" Beca began to get a little nervous now, she knew Aubrey would care that Taylor was bi or gay but might care about the whole girlfriend situation.

 ** _"Yeah sure what's going on?"_** Aubrey said to Beca.

"Nothing bad don't worry but Taylor and I had a chat this morning and she wanted to tell you but couldn't before tonight" Beca paused to let Aubrey soak the information up before continuing. "She came out this morning as bi or gay she doesn't know" Beca proceeded steadily. A small gasp came from the other end of the phone.

 ** _"Becs, she did it. I have known for a while now. She dating her best friend right, Robyn?"_** came Bree's reply, shocking Beca in the process. **_"I am so proud of her Becs. She finally got the courage to tell us"_** Beca could hear the pride and emotion in Aubrey's voice.

 ** _"I am so sorry Beca but I have to go, court is stating early and I want to send a quick text to Tay. I love you baby and I will call on lunch break. Love you so much."_**

I love you to Bree, talk later."

Beca was stunned. How could Aubrey have known or even suspected and not spoken to the brunette about it. Beca put it to the back of her mind for now and continued to get the shopping list finished so she could go out and get the groceries.

By one o'clock Beca had done the shopping gone out and bought something for Taylor, Lauren and Ben, prepared the dinner and had made 4 new mixes. At 1:30 her phone rang and she told Aubrey the plans for the evening, they spoke for 15 minutes before Aubrey had to go eat if she wanted to have lunch before court started again. After she spoke to Bree, Beca mixed for another hour before she had to leave to begin picking the kids up. Before she could get out the door however, Aubrey came barrelling in.

"Hey baby" Beca said her jaw slightly tense as she spoke.

"Becs? What's wrong?" Aubrey was worried. When she spoke to Beca at lunch she knew there was something the brunette wanted to say but either wouldn't or couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca whispered. All the anger that had built up and swirled around her brain dissipating as soon as she was confronted by her wife. Aubrey was beyond confused right now, what didn't she tell Beca?

When Beca got no response she just snorted and moved to grab her coat. Just as she was about to grab her keys and slip out the door, a firm hand on her arm stopped her.

"What didn't I tell you or talk to you about?" Bree asked getting more scared by the second. It had been nearly 8 and a half month now since their last fight and she didn't want to be in the middle of one whilst meeting their daughters girlfriend for the first time in a more than friends capacity.

"Taylor" Was all Beca said as she kept her eyes down cast.

"Oh Becs, I am so so sorry I didn't talk to you when I found out. I thought she might talk to you sooner than she did and I know that doesn't excuse me not telling you. Please look at me Beca" Aubrey used two fingers under Beca's chin to coax her to look at her. "I am so sorry baby and I love you so much. I am really sorry."

"A heads up would have been nice" Beca was still a little upset but she wasn't angry now. "I have to leave to go pick the kids up in 5 minutes. Since you home early do you want to come with me?" Beca asked Bree as she grabbed her scarf of the coat hooks.

"Sure but you said we have 5 minutes right?" Bree had that look in her eyes that was possessive and hungry, Beca new that look at if caused heat to rush to her centre as arousal slammed into her body so suddenly. Aubrey was very possessive when it came to Beca and most of the time, when the pair had sex Beca was dominated thoroughly. Beca knew that this was one of those times.

Aubrey pushed Beca up against the hall was rather viciously, causing the photo of the old Bellas and the picture of Aubrey and Beca at finals to come crashing to the floor, the glass cracking in the frame in the process. Bree's lips were immediately on Beca's neck and the brunette's hands flew to the honey blonde locks of her fantastic wife. Bree pulled away from sucking Beca's pulse point and her teeth scraped up her neck again where Bree placed small kisses along Beca's jaw line until she got to her ear and took the lobe in her mouth, biting down gently, knowing how much it turned Beca on.

"Ah ah ah, Beca you know the rules. Do I need to get a zip tie from the draw?" Bree felt Beca shake her head furiously and just for show she began to pull away from her younger wife. "Are you sure I don't need to Beca?" Her voice becoming a little harder knowing it would gain Beca's attention.

"Yes, I am sure please I promise I'll behave!" Beca replied, finishing the statement with a needy whimper.

"Okay then." Bree bit down hard in Beca's ivory skin on her collar bone. A strangled moan came from Beca and Bree pulled away and moved to put her coat and scarf back on. A purely primal sound escaped Beca, scaring Aubrey. "Becs are you alright?"

"Yep perfectly fine" She replied in a voice completely foreign to herself.

"Come on we need to go or we are going to be late to Jess and Ashley's." Aubrey shot back at Beca in gleeful amusement at her wife's state.


	2. I don't know

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Out With It. Enjoy and sorry it has taken so long! :)**

 **Please read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own Pitch Perfect :'(**

* * *

 _ **That morning at school**_

"Taylor!" A voice yelled across the car park. The brunette turned around immediately recognizing her girlfriend's voice. Robyn ran at her and flung herself into Taylor's waiting arms and left a small kiss under her ear

"Hey baby" Taylor was nervous. She didn't know how Robyn was going to react to her telling her mother about the two of them.

"What's wrong Cuddle bug?" A small smile appeared on Taylor's lips because of course her girlfriend would be able to tell she's worried and at the nickname.

"Um I need to talk to you privately somewhere like right now, baby." Robyn paled slightly.

"Tay just tell me what's going on please?" Robyn's demeanour changed to serious very quickly.

"Okay here is… good I suppose. I told Ma this morning she is tell mom and I may have set up dinner with Stacie Chloe my parents Ben and Lauren for tonight." Robyn watched her girlfriend's cute ramblings amused that Taylor thought she might be mad. She had been bugging the brunette to tell her parents for nearly two weeks now.

"Bug. Bug slow down okay. Take a breath and walk with me to the soccer pitch. I am not mad Tay it was my idea and okay tonight is alright I am going to meet your Aunts and that's daunting but the most daunting thing for me was telling Lauren because I was scared she was going to tell me that I had to stay away from you as I wasn't good enough for you. I still don't think I am." Robyn kept talking because she knew that Taylor would just close in on herself in moments like this if she didn't. Sure she was scared but right now she had to look after Taylor. "Baby I love you alright. We will be fine, now what do you have first period?" Robyn asked with a predatory smirk Taylor was sure the she had learned of Chloe or Stacie.

"I have a free. Let me guess all of my free is going to be spend very much not studying behind the bleachers. Oh and Robyn if anyone isn't good enough for the other is me not you babe!" Taylor said a smile on her face before walking away from her girlfriend.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey had picked up all the children including Robyn up from school and where round at Jessica and Ashley's.

"Are you two sure you are going to be okay over night as well coz I won't drink anything with dinner and I can come and pick them up its fine? I mean Ash are you positive because I will." The brunette was pacing while Ashley was trying to push Beca out the door.

"Yes go and enjoy and I will not let you in this house tomorrow before 10:30 at the absolute earliest so go, goodbye you can call after you have had dinner to say goodnight but that's it I will call you if you are needed."

"Alright sorry I am just nervous and Bree and I nearly had an argument this afternoon as well and I am still so mad at her but I don't want to fight with her because I love her and I didn't want to worry Taylor. Now the kids will be gone and I don't know if I can hold it in much longer Ash I don't know what to do."

"Okay what happened?" Ashley asked as she noticed that the blonde in question had stopped by the door the kitchen.

"She knew about Taylor and about everything with Robyn too and she didn't even mention it in passing let alone talk with me about it. What I don't understand is why I am reacting so badly too this. I mean I want to forgive her I d but I don't know why I can't. Ash it hurts, she hurt me yeah but I love her more than life it's self so what's wrong." Beca began to cry and Ashley hugged her while making eye contact with Aubrey who hearing this had begun to cry as well.

The blonde walked away from the kitchen and into the living room. Upon entering she wiped her eyes, leaning against door her eyes were closed so she didn't see her daughter and her girlfriend making out on the sofa. When Taylor saw her mother looking upset she began to worry. When her parents got upset to the point of crying it mean that they were fighting or about to.

"Mom-"Taylor began but got cut off by Aubrey

"Holy Shit!" Bree screamed. Taylor and Robyn both looked shocked at Aubrey's choice of words. They started laughing as Aubrey turned beet red.

"Are you okay Mom, you were crying when you came in and I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I am a better listener than Mama." Taylor said once she had composed herself.

"Oh don't worry Mama and I are just in a small fight about something that you do not need to concern yourself with honey. Now if you and Robyn are done making out on your Aunties' couch lets go." Aubrey replied to her daughter. Now it was Taylor's turn to imitate a tomato all the while Robyn just stood there trying unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the kitchen**_

"I am sure she is sorry Beca and I know you know this but there is something that is not letting you let this go with her. I think you are still worried that she will decide that she made a mistake, that she will leave you. I don't know why and I don't think you know either. It either that or you are retaining this for the next time you get into an argument to either back yourself or to hurt her more. You are getting defensive again and I think you know that. You have to talk to her Beca, she loves you and she knows that she and those kids are your entire world Beca. Talk to her." And with that Ashley walk out the kitchen and upstairs to see how Jessica was getting on.

Beca sat contemplating Ash's words for a moment before getting up. She wiped her eyes and stood up, leaving the kitchen. As she was exiting the kitchen Aubrey, Lauren and Taylor came from the living room. The first the any of them did was surprisingly Robyn, relinquishing her hold on Taylor, when up to Bec and gave her a hug. It was not uncommon but still shocked Beca a little. Beca hugged back giving both of her other girls a small smile. Beca could tell Aubrey had been crying and the thought that it was her fault made Beca feel terrible. She would talk to Aubrey at some point, just like Ashley had said to.

Soon the 4 of them had said goodbye to the other children, Ashley and Jessica and were on their way back to the Mitchell-Posen house. Aubrey looked in the mirror to see Taylor and Robyn cuddled together each with headphones on using a head phone splitter to interact with each other. She looked back to Beca who was driving and began to talk. She didn't know what was coming out of her mouth before it was already said.

"I heard you talking to Ash" Bree instantly closed her mouth and bit the inside of her cheek, but never once did her eyes leave Beca's.

"Baby, I am not putting this off okay? I love with all my heart and I am a little mad at you right now but I am angrier at myself because I am getting defensive again. We will talk about this but let's get through dinner and introducing Robyn to Chlo and Stace before we talk, please? I really do love you Bree. With all my heart and soul." Beca gave Aubrey a smile that reached her eyes and the blonde believe the smaller brunette.

"Okay" Was all Aubrey responded with in words but returned the smile that Beca sent her way. Bree finally relaxed in the seat and grabbed hold of Beca's right hand holding it tightly, only letting go when the brunette needed it to drive.


	3. A Fight and a Greeting

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Please enjoy reading it and also review is possible. I would love to know what you think of my writing, what Id o well and what I could do better. So on with the story!**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca were buzzing around the kitchen singing and dancing whilst cooking dinner. There was a lull in noise from the radio and shouting from upstairs could be heard. Beca turned down Glitter and Gold by Rebecca Ferguson, which had blasted from the speakers. The two could hear Taylor and Robyn yelling at each other.

"All I am saying Robbi is that maybe you should care about this a little more than you appear to" Taylor screamed

"Well Tay maybe I just don't care about anything. Not this, Not anyone and not you" Robyn replied quickly not even understanding what just came out of her mouth. There was silence nothing but silence. There was a loud thud and then Robyn screamed.

"Beca, Aubrey"

The distress of the young girl could be detected by both women and motherly instinct kicked in quickly. They both took off up the stairs, tearing into Taylor's room. Taylor was on the floor, having fainted, in a crying Robyn's arms. She was rocking her girlfriend back and forth a hand on her cheek trying to get her to wake up.

"Okay, you're okay. We got you" Aubrey when and picked up Taylor and Beca sat on the floor holding a distraught Robyn.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I'm sorry" Robyn wasn't calming down and Beca and Aubrey were worried about the girl hyperventilating. Aubrey did the only thing she could think of. She called her father.

"Dad, first of all I need you to stay calm because I am about to lose mine and I need yours. Second of all Taylor is gay or bi and has a girlfriend. Third of all they had an argument Taylor passed out and her girlfriend isn't breathing properly because she is so distraught both Beca and I have tried everything to calm her down but she won't. What do I do Dad?"

William Posen was silent for a few seconds before answering his daughter.

"First off we need to have a chat later young lady. Right you need to wake up Taylor as soon as possible. She is probably the only on who can get her girlfriend to calm down properly. Now g we will talk later. Love you Bree" He hung up the phone not giving Beca a chance to reply to him. William Posen had mellowed out over the last 2 decades and was now open and compassionate with his family and with Beca.

Aubrey went over to the bed and started to shake Taylor lightly. The girl groaned and opened her eyes only to quickly shut them again. She brought a hand to her head. Then everything fell into place. What had happened what had been said, what Robyn had said. She needed to talk to her girlfriend.

"Robyn, where are you Robbi?" Hearing Taylor's voice only sent Robyn deeper into her distress.

"Tay, Taylor, TAYLOR!" Aubrey got her daughter's attention. "You need to calm Robyn down. She is going to hyperventilate because she thinks she's hurt you."

Taylor scrambled of the bed over to where Robyn was still violently crying in Beca's arms. She scooped up her girlfriend and held her close.

"Robyn. Robyn, I'm hear baby, I'm not hurt and I am not angry at you, I promise. You didn't mean it, I know that you were just angry. You need to breathe baby, I need you to breathe. I- I- um, III- I love Robbi." Robyn had begun to calm as soon as the familiar arms and scent surrounded her. She was emitting soft hiccups and a few stray tears now. At this point Beca and Aubrey went to leave but Taylor shook her head at her mother's when Robyn had buried her face in Taylor's neck. Robyn wasn't shocked or scared by her impulse to return the phrase with the fullest of meanings in the world.

"I love you too, Taylor. I am so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." The tears began to fall again and Taylor could tell how much she meant it.

"Rule #6, Never apologise- it's a sign of weakness." All four occupants of the room laughed at that. Beca helped Robyn up before helping her now not so little girl up of the floor too.

"Right if you two are okay then Aubrey and I will be downstairs cooking dinner. This door must remain open at all times, no exceptions." Beca teased.

"Aww, Beca" Robyn jokily whined. Taylor went bright red, her mindracing around coming up with every possible connotation of the two words that came out of her girlfriends mouth. Meanwhile, Bec and Aubrey left the room hand in hand, chuckling to each other, knowing what was going through their daughter's head.

Two hours later and the two girls thundered down the stairs giggling with Taylor squealing for Robyn to get away from her. Beca and Aubrey were really glad that their earlier fight, and the short term outcomes of said fight, hadn't damaged their relationship at all. Stacie and Chloe were due any minute. The two girls came into the kitchen, Earth shattering smiles on their faces, and sat down at the island.

"so what should I expect when I meet the Aunties today?" Robyn asked semi joking but mostly nervous.

"Oh nothing bad at all. Just a really bubbly red head who probably won't stop asking you questions and a really tall, long legged brunette who is pregnant and will make an enormous number of sexual innuendos" Aubrey tried to placate some of Robyn's nerves.

"Well saying that, the red head can be the most terrifying person when she is angry or threatening your life if you hurt someone she love, which she will do tonight, but don't worry I've been there so after it happen come and see me. The brunette is pregnant so don't provoke her. We will attempt to keep it on a group basis because Stace is protective under normal circumstances and with her hormones gone haywire I don't really want to see the results" Beca added casually as if it was just dinner table topics of conversation.

"Ma stop trying to scare her" Taylor knew how true this was, but she was hoping once her Aunt Stacie saw who her girlfriend was, that she would reign in the protectiveness.

"It's alright Tay, I need all the information I can get." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Robyn gulped.

"Don't worry Robbi, I will protect you. Come on" Taylor pulled Robyn to the front door. The door was opened and both Stacie and Robyn where shocked at who they saw.

"Mrs Conrad-Beale?" Robyn relaxed considerably seeing her physics teacher at the door.

"What's up Bright Spark?" Stacie was slightly shocked that she hadn't noticed it around school but glad that Robyn was her niece's girlfriend.

"Bight Spark?" Taylor questioned seeing as Chloe had already walked into the house and on through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Bright Spark. Your girlfriend is a physics genius, baby girl" Stacie smiled when she saw Robyn blush.

"Shall we follow Auntie Chlo through to the kitchen?" Taylor also saw the blush and wanted to relieve the heat, so to speak, from her girlfriend.

"Yup sure, Tay" Stacie replied and walked straight for the kitchen.

"Well done Robbi. Auntie Stacie is the hardest to gain approval from and it looks like you've cracked that one. So next is the red head" Taylor laughed lightly at the panicked look on Robyn's face. "Breath baby, breathe" She said with a giggle.

"I hate this right now" Was Robyn's only reply.


	4. Acceptance Or not?

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys! Have been working and studying and revising and filling in forms for my A Levels. So here is chapter 4, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own pitch perfect or any characters from the film in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"Hey Chlo" Beca went to hug Chloe but stopped when she saw the red head giggle.

"What did you do Chloe?" Aubrey was already worried for Robyn as soon as she saw her best friend.

"I didn't do anything" Chloe replied in her overly innocent way.

"Yes she did. She completely ignored Robyn and even me when she walked in the door." Taylor sweetly imputed as she practically dragged an on edge Robyn into the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry about that I was just in a playful mood." Chloe bounded over to Robyn and hugged her, hard. Robyn awkwardly patted Chloe's back while looking helplessly in the direction of her girlfriend.

"Okay Auntie Chlo I would like it if my girlfriend was able to breathe please."

"Oh, sorry I got a little excited."

"It's alight I am just not used to affection really from anyone but Tay." Robyn replied to the overly zealous Red head.

"Okay. Hey Robyn, can I talk to you in the living room for a sec."

"Sure" Robyn looked nervous again but walked into the other room without so much as a word of protest.

"Oh God" Taylor walked over to her Aunt Stacie and wrapped her arms around the brunette's swollen waist, looking for some comfort.

"She'll be alright, Baby Girl" Stacie said back to Taylor's comment, her arms wound tightly around her niece.

* * *

"Hey you don't need to look so worried, I don't bite. Much anyway" Chloe let out a little giggle at the look on the young girl's face.

"Can you get the threatening of my life over and done with please so I don't have to be so cautious all evening?" Robyn was a little nervous but wasn't going to allow the seemingly lovely red head to scare her.

"I am not here to threaten you sweetie. I'm am here to say welcome to this crazy, dysfunctional family and good luck, because you are going to need it."

"Well that was definitely not what I was expecting" Robyn let out a sigh of relief at the outcome of the encounter.

"Why don't we go back into the kitchen, eh?" Chloe smiled and threw her arm around the girl's shoulders.

* * *

As they entered the kitchen Taylor was glad to see both parties were smiling. She was also glad to see that her Aunt Chloe seemed to have accepted Robyn. Then she notice her girlfriend's demeanour changing quickly.

"Hey, you alright?" Taylor took hold of Robyn's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Chloe behind them.

"What did I do? I didn't say anything mean to her and I didn't actually threaten her life." Chloe asked worriedly.

"You didn't do anything Chlo, Robyn gets like that sometimes. Physical contact from someone other than Taylor and now me and Becs is usually the trigger. She just gets dejected, it's about her parents. They weren't ever really home when she was younger and now they have practically thrown her out apparently. She's gay and has a girlfriend and her parents don't like that." Aubrey spoke without looking up from the book she has been reading, curled up on sofa in the kitchen since the dinner was finished.

"Oh. Why does she get sad though when I hugged her?"

"She enjoys the comfort that the contact brings her but it reminds her of her childhood then doesn't think that she is goes enough to be Taylor's friend let alone girlfriend now." Aubrey said again.

"How do you know all this?" Beca asked.

"She came and spoke to me one day when she was feeling really bad about it. She… uh… she said that this was the worst she had ever felt about it and she was considering 'letting Taylor go' but didn't want to hurt Tay, so she kept in touch and kept coming round then this happened." Aubrey put the book down and didn't dare keep eye contact with Beca.

"Hey, you're okay." It was only then that Aubrey realised she was crying.

"Sorry"

"Hey never apologise for showing us your emotions." Beca pulled Bree into her.

"Mum?" Taylor was by the door, tears running down her face.

"Taylor" Was all Aubrey could say before she panicked and hid her face in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Are you saying Mum, that you never told me about what my own best friends feelings towards me were becoming" Taylor yelled and tears continued to fall down her cheeks and off the end of her chin.

Bree only shook harder against Beca and all the adults were beginning to worry, they hadn't seen Aubrey fall apart this badly since she and Beca got together even before they knew about the relationship.

"Taylor" Beca tried gently to get the girl to lay off.

"I could have lost the best friend I have ever had in this world." Taylor's voice was beginning to get more frantic now and Beca was worried about her as well as Aubrey.

"Taylor" Beca's voice was getting stronger. Taylor had already fainted and Beca didn't think she could handle another argument of importance right now.

"I could have lost the chance to find someone I love with all my heart. Someone who loved me. Someone other than you I could rely on. And you did not tell me!" Taylor was screaming now and all of the adults in the room except Bree looked completely shocked.

"Taylor" Stacie yelled this time. That was it Bree was uncontrollably shaking. Beca knew the signs well from their collage days and could feel her beginning to get sick.

"Shit, she's gonna be sick. Chloe I need you to get me a towel some change of clothes and Stace I need you to open the cloak room door." Beca was getting worried about Bree and Taylor now. Taylor hadn't moved, only paled when Beca spoke. "Shhh baby. You're going to be okay. I've got you baby, I've got y-." Beca's soothing of her wife was interrupted by the front door slamming closed. Taylor look shocked at her own outburst and it took a while to register in anyone's mind that Ben did not slam doors and that that only left Robyn who could have left the house.

As soon as Taylor realised this she didn't look back before she sprinted out the door. She had to find Robyn. Tell her that she loved her and that nothing will ever change that. She had to find her girl.


End file.
